Blind Skyfall: A spin on an SMP server
by Lord Herobrine
Summary: A spin on certain events of a popular SMP server: Mistakes and opportunities missed in the past created a madman that has returned with an unparalleled vengeance. Fueled with ancient evil hither thought to be vanquished, he seeks to plague the Kingdoms of Illyria with untold peril. Now, shall we begin? (unless explicitly stated, this story will continue)
1. Chapter 1

**_Do not fear the dark._**

**_Fear of the dark is unfounded,_**

**_Instead, your fear should be focused_**

**_Upon what lies inside the absence of light._**

**_There, lies true fear._**

"_I am the bane of the World"_

Thus echoed a raspy voice inside an obsidian dungeon deep underground, far beneath the bedrock layer. A hooded man, standing in the middle of the room, chanted above a deep, black crypt, gray words of power in a universal language listlessly floating in the chambered alcove. At the sound of his voice, a single, gray line shot down the middle of the black coffin upon which he stood upon, hands outstretched above his head.

"_Power is my Drug, Pride, my purpose, and Vengeance, my blood."_

Three more gray streaks joined the single interconnecting to form a diamond upon the lid. Electricity and xypra shot from outstretched fingertips into the void around him. The hooded man held back a smile as his mantra invoked the Galactic language of the Enchanting Arts, a tapestry of power only reserved for weapons and tools of worth. Now, after being enlightened, the man reveled in euphoria as the art was twisted into his own work, his mind, his soul.

"_Death is my knowledge, and Life, pain of my heart"_

For year, upon agonizing year, he had wasted away in front of old, nearly unrecognizable tomes, searching for this one contained travesty. In the entire world, there had occurred 4 great calamities that the man recognized. Three, were unavoidable, but the fourth, was personal. The last travesty the man would endure. 15 years of utter inner turmoil and rejection in the Far lands of Banish. The man suffered at the hands of and unthinkable evil, forever tormenting him until even death fled from his presence. Wasted, broken, and alone, the man cast himself into the void, pleading with death to take his soul and end his suffering. However, that was not to be.

"_My arms number, unimaginable, my fate, unstoppable"_

For in the dark, rose a being beyond the man's comprehension. A force so great, even the god entitled only as "The Christian" would pale in comparison. This being showed the man, unimanginable wonders, unthinkable truths. He laid to waste the foundations of the fake reality that the man was cast from, showed him the true lies inside the sea of Light and Truth that the Christian had built the world upon. The being was merely a ghost of its former self, more of a memory than anything. But the purpose the being instilled inside the man, that was the most real thing the man had anymore. It was what drove him to this heinous act, what made him who he is today.

"_Pain is my ally, my guardian, my life. Even though I shall be nothing to this world, it is everything to me."_

As the mantra grew in power, two more identical diamonds were seared upon the coffin, creating a single, dusty cube upon the lid. Slowly, the coffin was encompassed in a crimson light, the claps upon the sides, melting away. _Crimson is the stench of rotting corpses upon a field sown with man, woman, and child; Swords, the hoes, and Death, the soil. _The man chuckled under his breath. _A fitting color to guard the time of history._

In this world, there is a hierarchy of power. Each person has the capability of great power in the art of Enchanting. Some more than others. Those whom just being are given the designation _Critizano,_ and their aura turns green whenever a mantra is cast. Others, have the designation _Radion Cristo, _and have a red aura.

"_I curse this world, I pray for its destruction."_

And yet others, are given the coveted "Lord/King" status, with their own personal auras. The Christian has a vast, blue aura, like the sea. Others, like the Ruler of Asiravia, King Ralon L. Miller, have a hazy aura, one that can't easily be seen. Perfect for combat and fights, when he wishes to be secret and subtle. However, the Outcast have their auras whipped clean, and stained with their own blood, recognizable in an instant.

His, was a bloodred color, not only mixed with his own blood, but the emotions that drove him to commit these acts, these sins.

"_And now, as I give my last, my all, Thou last full measure"_

The mantra, now reaching its crescendo, the color, almost blinding, the man poured every ounce of xpyra he had left into the enchantment. All these long years had descended to this final moment. The Unlocking of the 3rd Catastrophe, and all the events leading up to it. Once it is opened, then he could delve into it's depths and find a way out of this cursed existence.

And bring the world down with him.

"_CAST DOWN THE GODS, SHINIGAMI!"_

With a resounding crack, the coffin split in two, the halves disintegrating into the void below. Inside, laid tens of hundreds of dusty tomes and books, dictating the combined history before the 3rd Catastrophe. Finally, the man could being to harvest the fruits of his grand labor, and be free of his abandonment. No matter who stood in his way, whether Ralon, or the No-Soul King, he would tear them down all.

For the Outcast King of Eloem, Reichat Zanbaniya the 12th, would tear down the world with his bare hands, and become the harbinger of death.

And the Christian shall be brought down to his knees.

* * *

A spin on past events of the SMP server, bsfminecraft. In no way do these events reflect a personal opinion of real events that have transpired inside said server. This is a spin on events with artistic influence gratuitously added in order to enhance the story.

IP: .beastnode:25586


	2. Chapter 2

**_If it rusts, it can never be trusted  
If its owner fails to control it, it will cut him  
Yes, pride is  
Like a blade__ 1_**

**_Chapter One._**

**_Sang Real_**

5 years after the events in the foreword….

There was no other way to put it. Meisteress Cat Tzu was pissed.

Well, more than usual.

Truth be told, things had been going quite well, until now. Glilak was flourishing, the Capital was thriving, Money Coffers were refilling, and nothing out of the ordinary was happening. In short, there was no serious matter that needed her attention, nor was there some monetary issue that needed some "encouraging" in her favor. Most of the recent days were spent debating, working, and sometimes intimidating the feudal lords in her kingdom about when and when not to spend what little money they had. after the Kingdoms went over a restructuring of the national currency. As news in between the kingdoms wasn't as fast as she'd like it to be, the fact the lords had made several, rather expensive transactions before they knew that the currency had been reset, meant that the lords now were, for lack of a better term, broke. So, the better part of the last month had been wasted beating back them down into submission after their…incidents… many of which involved a shouting match that ended up in multiple re-modeling's of the meeting chambers. Which simply emptied the bank more and more.

Not that it was desperate anyway, since Glilak was famed as one of the most opulent, if not the richest, kingdoms of the land. Really, what Cat Tzu considered as "poor and lacking" was pretty rich, compared to others. Anyone would be happy with 1K in their pockets. Not Cat Tzu. To her, 1K wasn't near enough. Course she was most used to seeing the bank filled to nearly overflowing, so to actually be able to see the ceiling when not covered by piles of gold, was a bit disconcerting. But, after cracking a couple of heads open and taking some angst out upon the kitchens, Queen Cat was feeling a tad better.

Until…

She got the news after just coming inside after spending a night on the walls of the capital, nailing zombies through the head with a seriously overpowered bow. The record the farthest a head had flown off a zombie's shoulders was around 6 meters. Tonight, a zombie had tried to rush her from behind, resulting in Cat extending that record by a good 24 meters after she resorted to swinging the bow as a baseball bat at the unfortunate mob.

So she was feeling pretty good about her life about now.

Except the fact that this piece of news just doubled her work past what her short temper could accommodate. One person wasn't enough to manage a kingdom by themself, they needed moderators to help them. So when Lord Byron Kannellek asked asked Cat Tzu outta the blue in the form of a short memo, written in barely illegible handwriting to get ready to help manage TWO kingdoms?

That was pushing it.

"I thought I asked you to take only what you need for a short travel," sighed Steve.

"It's my hair products Steve and I can't live without them. You try taking care of shoulder-length hair and not letting it blow in your face while fighting zombies."

"Then chop it off," he retorted.

"I'll cut my hair when I want the kingdom torn out by its roots," replied Cat Tzu. "Besides, we had this argument last time I went somewhere, and you lost that one too."

"That's because I wasn't being forced to lug your junk on my back this time," he mumbled.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing"

Such was the argument that Queen Cat Tzu was having with her Prince, Steven Wydra, or "Lil Steve" for short. Rather odd, since Steven was actually around 6"8, but then again, he was on the shortish side in his childhood. Cat Tzu, on the other hand, was tall for her age, around 6"4. Still, the name stuck to Steven like paint, and he liked it, so there was no worry. Besides, once cannot make fun of Steven's nickname after seeing what he can do to creepers with his bare hands. (his last victim's skull still isn't right after 6 and a half years)

Hence, why he was being forced to carry Catt's stuff.

Finally arriving at the Station terminal, Catt and Steven were relieved to get off the train and stretch their legs. It wasn't much, because the whole wooden structure was in the middle of the sea, but they took it. Wasn't like it was busy anyway, seeing as there was hardly anybody here. This was still being built, so some terminals were off, or overgrown. For instance, the Gardoseth terminal was built, but the fire had gone out and the fences were rotted away, because the King, Jack R. Crusoe, was off hunting down ender dragons that had leveled his buildings. Others like the Teliri terminal looked worn down and a bit ratty from crowds pounding away at the floor. Most of the Citizens manning the station look rather relieved at the lack of confusion, and they strode about the platform until then next train came it. Actually, the only other person there was a hooded man sitting in the Asiravia line. As Catt and Steve passed, they found the poor man to have fallen asleep waiting for the train, which wasn't due for another hour.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" Steve inquired.

Striding past, Catt replied, "We don't have to. The Asiravia line still hasn't been oiled yet; It's the last to get fixed. So when it comes through, it'll wake him up. Besides, here "he" comes," she b, bracing herself with whatever Kannellek summoned her for. Usually, summons like this came for meetings, the quarterly Olympics and the like. Even then, it didn't come directly through the Lords of the nation.

Even less so did anything come through Lord Byron Kannellek, entitled, "The Constructor." Skin stained black from over-usage of Xpyra, and eyes turned a deep violet, Kannellek was the self-proclaimed god of architecture and uncontested master of the "World" aspect of Enchanting. One of two new Lords recently promoted by Christian, Byron was once the King of asiravia until he was promoted and Ralon took his place. Sweeping out of the Severwen terminal, he gave a deep bow to the oncoming duo.

"Fate be bound, 'Tis a wonderous light that shines down upon ou-"

"It'll shine down on your broken body if you don't shut up Kannellek," snapped Catt. "I have been drug out of my bed at 4:00 in the morning; I have no time for your drabble."

"But fair ma-"

"I said STUFF IT!' she roared.

Still half bowed over, Byron sighed, then straightened back up. "And I worked on that for 15 minutes before I got here." Shrugging, he then sat down upon the nearest bench and brought his suitcase up next to him. "Worth a try though." Gesturing next to him, he pulled out a couple sheets of paper, and started looking through them again.

"Ok," he started. "This is how it's going down. You understand that Jack ambled off on that Ender dragon hunt right?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "Did he bite off more than he could chew?"

"…Yes and no," Byron paused. "Actually, we don't know. We knew he was coming back after hunting the last dragon straggler down before it fled into the end. After that, then…well, his aura vanished off Merik's sensory. That's why it's been empty for the longest time, cause we've been trying to find him."

"So all those absences because of work are actually excuses for you to look for him?" Catt asked?

"Well that's just it." Byron said. "Merik decided to widen the scope, and then he came up with something odd. Something to do with the HS crates underground." The HS crates were a location hidden in secret that contained vital history about the nation, as well as the three calamities.

"They're underground?" Catt inquired?

"Well, you can't miss them anymore," Byron stood up. "There's a 27 mile deep hole in the ground that leads straight to it.

"…"

"That's why we needed you on short notice." Byron pulled out a couple pamphlets and handed them to Steve. "There is the stuff that you'll need when you get over to gardoseth. Once there, talk to the two moderators inside the capital. One, you already know, Brendan Kanto. He was the former king of Eloem until we had troubles and…well"

Byron paused a bit, for he knew that Reichat was still a touchy subject for Cat Tzu.

"Forget about it Byron," Just tell me what to do.

"Good." Byron started back to the train waiting for him. "The other is a relatively new moderator, named Cyrus Mauler. Both he and poke are running it right now, but they'd like some help since they haven't the power that you have." Boarding the train, Byron turned to look back to the duo.

"I'd seriously like to stay and talk, but I really need to leave off to help Christian with this thing. I wish you all luck and hope to be back with more"

Waving a hand to them, the Severwen line immediately started moving once Byron was seated, the black smoke the only thing it left behind as it chugged out of the station. Taking a seat, the two people then started to pour over the notes and tidbits of information regarding their new assignment. Unbeknownst to them, the sleeping figure, however, had gotten up mid-way during the conversation and had switched places directly across from them.

"Alrighty then," huffed Catt rising as the Gardoseth line finally showed up. "Steve, go back to Glilak and wait there for whenever I send for you. The four other moderators should be able to run the Kingdom, but I need you there just in case."

"Roger."

With that, Cat Tzu, stood up, stretched a bit, and released a long yawn.

"Geeez…It's not even six yet, and my day's already shot full of holes," she complained.

"You sure you don't want me to accompany you?" entreated Steven. "You'd have an extra hand with stuff."

"No. I need you back at gardoseth right now. Besides," she smirked at him. "You really don't want to lug my stuff around all day now would you?"

"You know I was kidding right?" Steve retorted.

"…Yeah, I know, but you can be downright convincing to me." she relented.

Clasping hands and wishing each other farewell, Queen Cat Tzu ascended the steps to the new, shiny bullet train that was bound for gardoseth, while Steven sat back down and waited for the Glilak train to arrive again.

"If only this place had a waiting room…or a bed now." he commented. "I'd really like to take some zzz's before it comes." Stretching out across the bench, Steve closed his eyes, intending to rest a bit. Ten minutes later, and the prince of Glilak had already fallen asleep. The hooded man raised his head a bit, staring at the sleeping person. Then, rising to his feet, the stranger cut off the spell he'd been casting all the while during the conversation. Three streaks of purple light skittered along the ground and flew into the man's shoes. Walking over to Steven, he placed a hand on his head and muttered a two-line mantra to wake the boy in the next hour. Turning around, he plugged his ears as the Asiravia line came to a screeching halt and a couple others disembarked off the train. The station was filling up now as citizen, road crew, and officers alike started the daily morning rush hour.

"Sixty years of coordinated chaos and power, yet still running like a dream." he mumbled. "Christian's power still holds this place together."

Waiting for the crowds to pass, the man boarded the train and took a seat at the far back of the cars. After checking to make sure no one was there, he pulled out a long, slender case from under his cloak, and set it down on his lap. Opening it, the contents emitted a faint, greenish glow as the man grasped a diamond sword, unlike any other.

"To hell with cross guards and pommels" the man chortled as he picked up the weapon. "Too bad you must serve me for a boring purpose. The death of the Wither guardians would not even be a fitting christening for your power. Even Cat Tzu's Excalibur will pale in comparison."

Placing it back inside, the man shut the case and pulled out a tiny spheroid, glowing purple and cyan. Setting it on the window, the man activated the dormant Xpyra and sent a coded missive streaking towards the Asiravia HQ. The towering sandstone structure with its very own Iron Golem army and the largest population of the nation, stood like a mountain against the rising sun. With its Moderator towers feeling the first rays of sunlight, the missive streaked along the sunlit towers towards the IM mailing center. Floating through the bars, it was caught by the receivers, decoded, and sent along lines embedded in the surface to the monitor on the screen…where already someone sat idle, expecting it.

*transmission text*

*Pike 2 sentence located and obtained. Information vaild. Prognosis: Dire.*

The person at the monitor shivered at "dire", for the person knew exactly what he meant.

*Coming personally to deliver second bequest to Ralon. Rendezvous at Hal. N. Behind Rage maze.*

*Cu there*

*end of line*


	3. Chapter 3

_**What's the difference between a king and his horse?**_

_**If their form, ability and power were exactly the same.**_

_**Why is that, one becomes the king and controls the battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king?!**_

_**There's only one answer.**_

_**INSTINCT!**_

_**In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to become the king, they must search for more battles and power!**_

_**But you don't have that!**_

_**You don't have those pure, base instincts!**_

_**You fight with your brain.**_

_**You try to defeat your enemies with logic.**_

_**And it doesn't work! You're trying to cut them with a sheathed sword!**_

_**That's why you're weaker than me…**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I live...**_

"Well, Bring us your report, Assassin," echoed a voice in the cavern.

5 years of being addressed thus, the man in the center of the room raised his head towards the obsidian throne ensconced in the underground chasm. Surrounding the platform the man stood upon was a sea of lava, hidden underground ever since the 2nd catastrophe. Obsidian lined the walls, and runic designs sat all about glowing with a blood red light. The man in the middle of the room, Former master assassin Risei Anfang, stepped up to the raised slab and bowed before the man on the ebony throne.

"…Well?" demanded the person upon the throne veiled in black. "We paid you in gold three days ago. Either you are quite efficient in your gathering of information, or you're here for more money to blackmail us. Spit it out."

"How insulting," confessed Anfang. "To think that my employees believe me so low as to step back on an agreement so professionally made."

"Seeing as you did in the last four that made deals with you, no wonder." smirked the shadow.

"Those…employers… attempted to renege the agreement. I was forced to retaliate for fear of my life," the man solemnly intoned.

"Whatever…what is the information that you bring me tonight."

"…How can you tell it's night here?"

"…"

"Ok, ok…sheesh," huffed Anfang. Taking a spheroid out of his overcoat, he lobbed it into the air and watched as the geometric spheroid unfolded into a floating black screen. With several other mutter lines, the screen lit up with pictures, data boards, and lines upon lines of information. After watching the screen for a few minutes, the man upon the throne stood up and floated towards the screen.

"And you are sure of this. Much hinges upon the quandary that needs to be instigated between them. Just a noted absence is not going to work Anfang." Remarked the veiled man.

"That is only the cover story, sire. In truth, both Merik Leito and Byron Kannellek have been dispatched to work on the disappearance. They have sent Queen Cat Tzu to Gardoseth in order to staunch the rumors put into circulation by our allies."

"…You made sure that the bait is set."

"Indeed…"

"Then they will have no choice," murmured the man. "When one is missing, that is sufficient to send the high council into a panic. Many of the kingdoms are already understaffed and weakened by the financial war. Thus, in order to tear out the foundation stones, one must first weaken them." Turning away, the man floated down towards Anfang.

"Glilak recovered far faster from the re-constructing than I had deduced. The plan needed to be tweaked. Cat Tzu has a far stronger hold upon her kingdom than last I played host to."

"Even with that emotional bit when you left?" Anfang inquired.

"Yes… even that. Not that it should've shaken her that badly. Yet, this may bring about some unforsee change in the plan, but things should still be interesting." Stroking the veil around his head, the man looked at the screen again. "However, Glilak is not what concerns me." Coming closer to the screen, the man peered at the surveillance photo of Ralon L. Miller.

"The King of Asiravia and master of the Slience Enchanting?"

"Not so much the Silence, no. But Asiravia, yes."

Spreading his hand over the sheet, the man revealed a hidden map of the entire continent of Illyria. To the north of the continent, a huge swatch of land rose up, surrounded in red smoke.

"Asiravia is by far the largest and, more importantly, the most stable of all the nations. Its citizens number in the thousands and its hierarchy is more complex and efficient than even the high council. Commanded by Ralon Lysander Miller, he has five others that aid him, including, but not limited to: Kirano, Volaritas, Rockrin, Daigeon, and the self-proclaimed, "Water God" Perseus."

"Well you can't blame them for being so organized," said Anfang. "After all, was it not once in the total control of the Vanguard?"

"…once," the man sneered.

"Then it is no surprise that the kingdom grew to abnormal power," he answered. "The Vanguard was one of the most celebrated kings of all time. Unimaginable growth and power accompanied wherever he went. Well… it's a good thing that he's been missing over 27 years now."

"Quite the contrary." Replied the man. "The very state of absence also puts a damper on my plan. Because I do not know where he is, I cannot be sure of when he will return. Erring on the side of everything will go wrong, then he will return just at the pinnacle of my insurrection with a huge army, sending me into the depths again."

"Get a better plan then." Snorted Anfang. "If there ar too many risks that outweigh the rewards, then change the odds."

"I have already changed the odds." Snapped the man. Striding back to the throne, he held up his hand, blood red Xpyra flooding into the seat. "The odds are misleading to all whom rely upon them. It is not odds that you need to rely on. It is reaction time."

"Pardon?"

"In the battlefield, the general receives his commands from the sovereign, extracts resources from the State, builds his army, and ventures to make war and exterminate. Other than those variables, everything in war is subject to change whether you want it to or not. Ergo, the good general does not simply toss his army into the battlefield to gratify his own spleen. Instead, he moves in separate parts, taking separate paths, utilizing every aspect of war. The Siege, Movement, manoeuvers, stratagem, extortion, sabotage, the spy network, and lastly, bloodshed. Each is just as vital as the rest, and there is no substitute. For hundreds of years, we have uprooted ourselves from the world of innocence and easy labor to kill and murder others with magic, might, and instruments of destruction. Thus, when an army makes war, they must expect everything. Expect soldiers to be cowards, generals to be ignoramus, and the world to become unforgiving. Inasmuch as this is so, the good general then must prepare for everything to go wrong and set the plane of battle in his favor.

"Now, Illyria is my plane, my battlefield. The high council serves as the sovereign, the kings, their generals. Glilak is the central hub of the riches of Illyria. All war can be fueled by spirit alone, but it will all boil down to monetary gains and riches at base. Cripple the shepherd, and the wolves shall spring upon the flock. Asiravia is the largest in manpower and sheer numbers. No matter how powerful such a person might be, there comes a time when sheer numbers can, and will, overpower you. Thus, my plan is such.

Consider if you will the entire continent as a human body. Thus, my plan is commended.

Discombobulate: Stun the federal head of Illyria and keep it occupied and distracted.

Cripple: Undermine the foundations of the golden reserves and create more turmoil.

Crack, then Body shot: Subterfuge and secrecy operate in tandem to disable Asiravia's military power.

Heel kick to diaphragm: Wipe out the tribal lords and unite the banished ones into a unified army. Then operate the field of battle to incite a civil war.

Death blow: March on the capital amid the burning and decapitated head, and exact destruction.

Thus, is the war I have foreseen and set.

"Well, you do realize the other kingdoms are not going to sit down without putting up a fight."

"Indeed…That is why I had you set the rumors flying inside the others. Doubt is the enemy of Action. Seed doubt and action will be delayed, if not entirely halted. Enough doubt may even pull them over to our side."

"I do not believe that doubt alone will be enough to repel the kingdoms. Might I remind you that when the Giant king tried something similar, it was the king of Legardus, Girriko F. Mailman whom stuck him down. Added to that, was it not Robinson C. MacDonald whom poisoned every single rebel leader during the 1st calamity with a cake inlaid with essence of nether wart? He even blew the place up with TNT candles to make sure."

"…I have already told you that such variables as befitting war have been accounted for." Waving his hand, the man dissolved the black mist screen into the dark void. "Now, if you're done question my plan, then there are more things I require of you." Walking to the throne, he pulled out a manila folder and gave it to Anfang.

"The folder will open and tell you your next objective inside the Eloem spawn. Your payment shall double upon completion of this task."

"What the?" Anfang stuttered. "You have enough money to double 25K?"

"…Very soon, I shall."

"Well then," Anfang grunted as he stood up. "I'd best be going then." Placing his hands on the ground, Risei spoke the Stepping mantra and slowly sank into the shadows around him.

"Idiot…" the man muttered, walking back to his throne. "Money is the root of all evils. Risei is no different. To think that one can buy the world with slips of paper is astounding." Smirking, he walked behind the throne and sat down next to another person cloaked in shadows.

"Looks like he bought it Reichat." The man said.

"Excellent…now that freak is out of my way." snorted Reichat standing up from the darkness. "Input phase 2 and keep tabs on the prisoner."

"There's only one."

"He is part of the high council. Do not underestimate him."

"…whatever… I'm just doing this for the lawlz anyway," shrugged the veiled man.

"Somehow, I don't think that's the case, Alucard."

He turned and raised the veil to peer at Reichat with one emerald eye.

"Now why would you ever think that?"


End file.
